


Cersei

by lilacskies1928



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Death, Gen, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacskies1928/pseuds/lilacskies1928
Summary: Cersei thinks of how it all could have gone so differently...





	Cersei

**Author's Note:**

> A poem written in my English seminar for workshopping based on a fictional character, for which I chose Cersei Lannister (post-season 6 Game of Thrones). I've yet to finish the books, but I believe the events alluded to are accurate and I'm much more pleased with the outcome of this poem than my previous attempt.

The wine soured in my mouth with the news  
of my final child’s death. The prophecy had come true  
after all. My husband, dead; my children, dead.  
And it all started with Ned Stark’s head  
on a spike. As the green smoke clears  
I see the ruins of the crypt through my tears.

If he’d done as we’d asked and killed the girl  
the war never would have started and the world  
would be ours for the taking: our family on the throne,  
my daughter safe and sound with me at home,  
a young queen for my son that we could control,  
and my brother by my side, still whole.

Yet here we stand: a body black, blue and broken.  
If only as a girl I hadn’t forsaken  
the warnings the witch had given me.  
I thought I had everything, but now I see  
I was wrong. My life is an illusion given to me by my name:  
Lannister. I’ve nothing left to lose, time to win the game.


End file.
